


【宜嘉 h】Jackson 你有好好吃饭么

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: pwp，一发完，甜虐相间惩罚AU：#蒙眼##束缚##道具#





	【宜嘉 h】Jackson 你有好好吃饭么

王嘉尔拼命地转着眼珠控制住潮水般的困意，他太累了——密集的行程让他身心交瘁，而且段宜恩还在他的身边，那种专属的让人安心的味道，他几乎不能控制自己倒在对方身上睡去，可他不能，这还是放送时间。

 

段宜恩控制不住地想去看王嘉尔，那个曾经对他撒娇的软乎乎的孩子，现在已经蜕变为成熟性感的男人形象，他知道这个过程有多辛劳，可是这是嘉嘉愿意的，那自己便全力支持。

 

Bambam在一旁无语，你们两个秀恩爱可以不拉我垫背么，我也很累不想拿玩偶啊

 

放送结束，段宜恩开车带王嘉尔回到他们的小公寓（私设），在路上嘉尔就睡得迷迷糊糊的，侧脸靠着软枕少了发胶的头发软软地遮着额角，安静的乖巧的睡在自己身边的王嘉尔，这样的夜晚对段宜恩来讲才是完整的。

 

到了公寓嘉尔还没有醒的意思，不忍心吵醒他，段宜恩又发动了车，在小区外围一圈又一圈缓慢地绕着，两人聚少离多，所以有王嘉尔在的每一分一秒他都不想错过，直到接近凌晨才将车开进车库，侧过去仔细地盯着他的嘉嘉。

 

他瘦了，越发显得五官的挺秀精翘，但是原来幼态的微嘟的小脸消瘦了下去，显出了港仔的酷意；

 

他的黑眼圈重了，眼睛太大了，更体现了那倦意，可是这倦意被他自身的特点和风格转化，不显疲态更是一种慵懒一种抓的你心里痒痒的性感；

 

他的下巴更尖了，反衬的嘴唇的形状更加性感，没有过硬的棱角也没有细致的唇珠，可还是那么完美，翘起的弧度完美、天生的颜色完美、配上那该死的挺翘的小鼻子，fu cking cutie

 

自从喜欢上王嘉尔，他从来都没想过去掩饰什么，喜欢就想要一直看着他，情难自禁就需要拉住他抱着他，只要可以，他希望自己永远出现在嘉尔的视线里

 

他的需要爱与关怀的王嘉尔，只要在他身边就永远不需要佯装坚强，永远可以做17岁的少年。

 

看到他又把自己搞得这么疲惫，段宜恩又气又心疼，恶狠狠地俯身咬了嘉尔的嘴唇，将他从睡梦中唤醒“嘎嘎，起来了，在这里睡会着凉的”然后托抱着他进入了房间。

 

王嘉尔半梦半醒中爬上了床，昏昏沉沉地想要睡过去，被段宜恩按住了后颈“把衣服换了，穿着上床很脏的”

 

“嗯~我不”王嘉尔的含着鼻音的小烟嗓让段宜恩有点想他了，一段时间不见，男人都是有点特殊需求的。

 

段宜恩伸手脱掉他的外衬，从宽松的T恤下摆伸进去抚摸他下腹部卷曲的毛发，扭动缠绕让那些新生的可爱的小毛毛卷在自己的手指上，另一只手搭上王嘉尔的皮带扣，趴在他身上拉开他的外裤。

 

嘉尔身体发颤清醒过来"Mark不要，明天还有打歌呢，做的话就太累了”

 

段宜恩并没有理会，将手伸进王嘉尔内裤缝隙里，慢慢撸动起来“这样你还睡的着么，嘎嘎”单手将他的上衣拉了上去，露出精致的背部肌肉线条。

 

“啊，别弄了"禁欲了很久的身体，二十多岁血气方刚的年龄，还有段宜恩该死的手法以及落在他身上的连串的热吻，王嘉尔觉得自己到了忍耐的极限，白浊的液体流了段宜恩一手。

 

“量这么大，宝宝你是忍了多久”段宜恩把嘉尔抱着翻过来，将那粘液往后面那里抹去“是为了我守身如玉么，好感动”

 

高潮过后的王嘉尔喘息连连，不知道怎么回答索性就不说话了。他感觉自己那些隐匿的、被烙下属于段宜恩的、名为欲望的“口子”疼痛着，带动快感与肉欲的颤耸起来。脑子里那些下流的想法化成水在后穴流下去，帮着段宜恩打开自己。

 

"Jackson你兴奋了，流了这么多水"段宜恩顺手将他的裤子完全褪下，手顺着胯部抚摸到膝盖，扣住他的膝弯将嘉尔的腿盘在自己腰上，“怎么连腿上的肌肉都少了，你是瘦了多少”

 

王嘉尔不敢说话，他明确地感受到了Mark语气中的愠怒，白羊座的小心思立即翻涌，委屈地不行——早年间在韩国闯荡也很辛苦，可是Mark一直在自己身边给了他安全感，现在他一个人拼搏又孤单又难过，Mark还要凶他!不行，有小情绪了!

 

王嘉尔用力将自己从段宜恩手里解救出来，光着屁股爬进被子里，还把头都蒙了起来，留下无奈的段宜恩湿着几根手指在床边，一时间洁癖都出来了。

 

“你自己去撸，不想理你”王嘉尔闷闷地说，在拥挤的空气里释放不安，但他很想Mark抱抱他就像从前一样。

 

段宜恩从小接受美式教育，遇事果断直接，认为这种情侣间的问题没有来一炮不能解决的，如果有就多来两炮，便从旁边的抽屉里拿出一些小玩具。

 

“啊一一段!宜恩! "王嘉尔怎么也没想到，自己会被握住脚踝拉出被子，这段时间段宜恩是在疯狂举铁么?还迷糊着，被一块红布蒙住了眼睛

 

段宜恩将结打的死死的，却怕伤到他的眼睛又放松了一点“别乱动，嘉嘉”说完将手里的跳蛋推进他的身体里。

 

“嗯……咱们说好的，拿出去”王嘉尔不安的扭动，可快感还是从下腹升腾起来，引得他一阵阵地战栗。

 

是的，两人曾经商量过在性爱过程中不碰这些情趣用品，王嘉尔太过敏感，异物刺激总是让他情难自己；段宜恩有强烈洁癖，而且更喜欢和他的嘉嘉肉与肉相贴。

 

但今天，段宜恩就是想惩罚他，让嘉嘉从里到外都带上自己赋予的记忆，在那些他不能陪伴的时间空间，有个温暖又色情的慰籍。

 

“你会喜欢的，你看自己多兴奋”段宜恩握着他的手来到下半身，握着自己挺立的欲望，王嘉尔羞得说不出话，浑身泛起迷人的粉调。

 

“我想让你好好感受我，每一个动作”段宜恩压住王嘉尔的两只手，用领带系在床头，"you will love it, sweetie"

 

王嘉尔又害怕又激动，后面像关不住的水龙头，肠液洇湿一块床单。"Marky, Marky你怎么了”他觉得段宜恩的状态很不好，但实在是想不通发生了什么。

 

段宜恩将自己的性器放在他的脸边摩擦"nothing, 喂你吃点东西”，说着就往嘉尔嘴里送去，他的性器有点长，将嘉尔顶的缺氧，本就被快感充斥的身体更加飘然，磨蹭着双腿想得到段宜恩的抚摸，小嘴巴还讨好般吮吸。

 

“嘶，饿了么小宝贝，现在还不行”段宜恩拿出抑制环套在小小嘉上“现在多忍受一会儿”

 

本来在浪口的王嘉尔一下子被拖回谷底，蒙住的双眼更放大了他的感官，难以忍受的去勾住段宜恩的小腿。

 

"想要么? babe"段宜恩将自己从嘉尔的嘴里退出来，看着他迷失的小表情，红丝带更显得娇俏的脸蛋，汗珠缀满他的小翘鼻，舔上去，他是甜的

 

段宜恩觉得自己疯了，离他越远就越是想念，脑袋里幻想的都是王嘉尔烟嗓娇喘的样子，可一到再见才知道，那些想念是浅的，是淡的

 

他世界的浓艳富丽都是王嘉尔给予的，爱与诗歌都想要献给的那个人，摸到了才觉得一份真实

 

只比嘉嘉大一岁的他，何尝不需要一份安全感，可能是现实中的爱情来得不像故事里那么浪漫

 

段宜恩抚摸着嘉尔的后颈，这是他们互相安慰的方式，在床上确是很色气的，每次都让两人更加兴奋“那你叫daddy我就满足你”他是个占有欲极强的处女座，就像是写给嘉嘉的《see the light 》 他不想别的男人多看他一眼。

 

王嘉尔有些恼火，自己已经这么累了，段宜恩还欺负他，是不是……这么想着他又委屈了，他自己也想陪伴着Mark，同样都是二十代，离开男朋友的痛苦他也在承受啊，他害怕段宜恩会厌倦这种地下的异地恋，放低姿态去讨好

 

"daddy, 嘉嘉想要”边说边伸出舌尖舔舐唇边沁出的汗滴。

 

本以为不会得到回应的段宜恩简直要被温顺的小鼻音撩射了，他抽出嘉尔体内的跳蛋，将自己的性器戳进去，换着角度直抵最让嘉嘉兴奋的那个点，“老夫老妻”就是熟悉彼此的需求，即使长久未做他们也能很快的满足对方的快感。

 

段宜恩按住了嘉尔捆在床头的手，将他的腿盘在自己腰上，这样传统的姿势让他能完全看到嘉尔那张漂亮的沾满情欲的小脸，这个姿势太过支配，那么完美的王嘉尔只属于他一个人，他的甬道狭窄湿润，一寸一寸地打开供自己享用，也一寸又一寸地缩合将自己挽留。

 

"Jackson啊”段宜恩想和他诉诉衷情，可想说的太多了，一到嘴边就哽住，感性的大哥落下泪来——他很想念王嘉尔，也很担心他，他的王嘉尔是个懂得照顾别人却从不关心自己的傻孩子

 

那颤音被敏锐地捕捉"Marky, Marky你不许哭，你一哭我也想哭了"王嘉尔觉得造物主奇妙的很，自己的盔甲和软肋竟然都长在一个人身上，这可能就是他对段宜恩爱的代价。

 

"Jackson你有好好吃饭么，有好好睡觉么，有每天都开心快乐么?有……有想我爱我么”

 

"Always"如果是爱的话，我的答案是一直爱你，Mark

 

段宜恩伸手将束缚环拆下来，撸动几下让王嘉尔射在自己手里，并加快了自己的速度，毕竟明天还有舞台，他不能让疲惫的嘉嘉更辛苦。

 

高潮过后的小穴口异常软糯，羞答答地含着他，让段宜恩不自觉地说了很多句浑话，最后还是缴械在王嘉尔趴在他的耳边说"Mark哥哥，你不能不要嘉嘉了”泪水和精关同时决堤，段宜恩搂着他慢慢睡了过去。

 

“王狗，你怎么又感冒了?而且你家Mark刚刚体力不济差点摔倒”今天的读书人依旧能发现盲点呢: D


End file.
